Open Windows
by fatkat
Summary: DL smuffy oneshot


A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote anything and this is my first foray into M rated smuf so please review and let me know what you think. The bunnies began attacking and wouldn't stop nibbling till I put this to paper!

A/N2: I don't own Danny, Lindsay or CSI:NY

OPEN WINDOWS

The windows were open. The cooler breeze combined with the silence of the apartment were the first thing he noticed as he came through his apartment door. 'Who in their right mind opens the windows when there's a perfectly good air conditioner installed,' he asked himself while silently shaking his head.

He removed his shoes just inside the doorway, a habit he had inadvertently picked up from her, and took a few steps into his apartment. Peeking around the living room wall that separated the entryway from the main room, she came into view. Standing with her back to the doorway and her arms crossed over her chest she was a picture of beauty. The gentle breeze blowing through those open windows floated through the room caressing his face and dancing across his skin leaving a cool trail in it's wake.

He watched as she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the air coming through the screens. Her honey-brown hair lifted off her neck and stroked her shoulders as he himself wished to do in that moment. A soft smile lifted her lips as she breathed deeply of the life-giving element moving through the apartment.

He watched as the air released its hold on her and withdrew back into the dim shadows of twilight just outside their haven only to return as a stronger gust. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, the small smile playing at her lips calling to him from across the room. He felt every stress, every disturbance, every irritation from his day slip away as he took the necessary steps to bring him to her side.

As he neared she turned to face him fully, uncrossing her arms to take his hands in hers. Breaking into the full, toothy smile he'd come to expect she stood on tip-toes, leaned into him and brushed her lips across his. He never failed to be amazed at the little jolt he felt every time their lips touched. She dropped her heels back to the floor, wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest, turning it to the right to face the breeze once again.

He'd never taken the time to open the windows before, he'd always gone directly from heat to A/C, who had time to enjoy a cool breeze? But standing here with her he began to wonder why he hadn't thought of it before.

Lifting her head from his chest he kissed her gently at first, his lips wondering from one corner of her mouth to the other until she met him head on. His body heated instantly at the soft sighs escaping her throat while her small hands stroked and kneaded his back. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders; one pulling her flush against him, the other tilting her head and taking the advantage to deepen the kiss. Their tongues warred for dominance in this age-old dance while their hands increased pressure and their bodies were set ablaze, the cool breeze from the window fanning the flame of love.

Breaking apart for a moment to breath deeply their eyes met; hers warm chocolate, his the deep blue of a hot summer sky. Not bothering with words he swung her up and into his arms and headed toward their bedroom at the end of the hall, all the while she placed gentle nips to his neck which she soothed with a flick of her tongue and an open mouthed kiss.

Setting her back on her feet hands impatiently moved over clothing, stroking her arms or his back as their lips met again and again hungrily until he growled low in his throat. She took her time disrobing him, just as he would her. Kisses pressed to heated flesh and hands roamed places newly exposed to the touch of air moving down the hallway from the living room.

Feeling each other pressed so close, skin to skin, was something neither would ever tire of. He marveled anew at how well she fit into his frame while she again thanked the heavens for sending him to her.

Carefully laying her on the bed and moving over her he continued his silent worship with hands, lips and tongue until her grip on his hair started pulling him back up her body. Their mouths met again as he plunged into her stoking the flame from within as well as without. She met him halfway, lifting her hips and matching him stroke for stroke until her fingers began to dig unmercifully into his shoulders. He pulled back slightly, rested his weight on his knees and gripped her hips to slam into her urgently as she arched her back and made his name sound like a prayer leaving her lips. He followed her quickly over the precipice groaning her name into her ear and collapsing beside her on their bed.

Quiet sighs and soft whispers were heard as their heartbeats returned to normal. He pressed a kiss to her sweat-beaded brow and closed his eyes against the wonder he was feeling. Never before had he felt like this. He pulled his lips from her brow and tilted her head to look directly into her eyes.

"I love you, Lindsay," he whispered.

"I love you too, Danny," she ended on a quiet sob. Using the pads of his thumbs he gently wiped the tears from her eyes, "You've made me so happy."

He felt moisture collect in his own eyes at that statement and he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, "It's you, Montana, it's you that's made me happy."

In the aftermath of the lover's confessions, the heat of the room was broken only by the soft sigh of air moving through the hallway. Smiling to himself, Danny got up and wrapped himself in a sheet. Padding over to the bank of windows lining their bedroom wall he lifted two halfway before retreating back to the bed.

Night had quickly cloaked the bedroom in it's shadow but the fresh cool air could still be felt moving through the apartment. All he could think about was just how "right" everything suddenly seemed to be and how the perfect evening began and now ended with an open window.


End file.
